


The Light and the Orc

by koalakatie



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, The rogue was my character, his name is Vethkris Velazora, if you see the name Velazora somewhere that was probably me, this is the story of how we lost the half-elf’s patron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalakatie/pseuds/koalakatie
Summary: An adventuring party tracks their warlock’s visions to a temple in the undersea, an aquatic version of the underdark, and try to rescue her patron from a half-orc that is attacking her.Follows the POV of the group’s rogue during the short encounter.





	The Light and the Orc

The group all filed into the hall, stopping just inside the doorway and spreading out as they looked around at the diverse bandits scattered around the floor and standing on the balconies, many of them with crossbows and spells trained on the two humans, two elves, and the Goliath. Several bandits had blades or maces ready at their side in case the group managed to get through the first battery of ranged assault, but they held ready until their leader gave them the order. Standing at the head of the grand cathedral was a half-orc man, grinning down at the group that just entered this underground temple, behind him sat an enormous cube of light, that strangely did not hurt to look upon, and it was very slowly shrinking. The half-elf recognised this as the light she’d seen in her visions that the party of adventurers had been chasing down, and she decided the time for words was before the party arrived, firing off two blasts of magic from her palms at the half-orc and being astonished when they seemed to strike some invisible barrier, but the engagement was begun.

The half-orc scoffed and turned away, going back to his ritual that seemed to be weakening and draining the light. The bandits opened fire. The humans both shielded themselves, the fighter with his twin swords and the war wizard with his shield and magic, the Goliath and half-elf both seemed uncaring of the bolts that struck them, rushing side by side into melee while the elf rogue used his innate magic to teleport up to a walkway and brandish his magical wand, triggering its enchantment and creating a noxious cloud of poison gas to envelop some of the dwarf mages up there with him. Meanwhile the two human men moved as one to intercept the remaining bandits, the fighter scaling up to the other balcony with impressive strength and acrobatics while the wizard provided cover from the magical attacks, the half-elf and Goliath both slaughtered the melee combatants one by one, either with the half-elf’s blades of flame or the Goliath’s great hammer both fighting like berserkers. But numbers were not on their side and they could not get closer to the half-orc.

The bandits rallied, one of the mages dispelling the poison cloud and the other blasting at the elf rogue with a vicious spell that he barely managed to avoid. The archers dropped their crossbows and chose to engage the human carving through them in melee, hoping to surround him, and some of the bandits in the floor tried to turn and assault the wizard, hoping to remove the party’s magical support, only to find out the wizard’s defensive magic made him the most difficult to harm member of the adventuring group.

The two berserkers divided the bandits between them, with the Goliath holding back the majority and trying to support the wizard while the half-elf ran up to the half-orc in an attempt to physically assault him, only to once again encounter that barrier, incurring mocking laughter from the orc. The fighter found himself on the backfoot, being one against many and not being as hard as his companions he found himself trapped in a clash of his two blades against many, the Wizard was easily holding his attackers back but struggling to retaliate.  
The rouge managed to slip past the mages with some quick footwork, ignoring them in an attempt to get closer to the ritual, using his innate magic to once more teleport back to the ground, behind the cube of light that was continuing to shrink, and with the hope that his rash plan wouldn’t backfire. He stepped into it.

….

Warmth. And comfort. And not blinding. These were the first things he noticed when he entered the cube, the second was oh thank Tyche that he hadn’t been vaporized by the raw amount of magical energy he’d just stepped into. The sounds of the battle were silenced in here so he continued in the same direction he’d been going, hoping that the ritual meant that the barrier was able to be gotten passed now that he was in the light. He quickly discovered this was wrong when he found a small half-elven girl in the light, and when he tried to reach her the same barrier blocked his progress much as it had his ally.

The child pointed away from him and mouthed the word ‘there’ at him, and not knowing what else to do he reached into his bag and pulled out the bottle full of red lightning, pointing it ahead of him, he uncorked the bottle and watched in stunned amazement as the lightning blasted out, shattering through the barrier and forming a roaring Kirin, shocking all watching and bringing the battle to a halt.  
The half-orc was on one knee, smoking and gravely injured from the blast of lightning he’d just taken to the chest, but his ritual still going, and with a laugh he managed to grab the girl who’d become visible in the wake of the elf’s lightning bolt and using his own magic twisted space around himself and the girl and teleported them both away from the adventurers, leaving his hired bandits to delay them while he escaped.

…

In time his victory would prove to be short lived as the party managed to track him down with the help of new allies and rescue the girl, returning her to sacred ground and allowing her to return to her form as primal Phoenix Fire. The half-elf would later go on to rebuild her people and home islands under the light of this flame, meeting with her half-orc half-brother once more and welcoming him into their new home. Building peace instead. Meanwhile the other members of her adventuring group would continue on without her, seeking further adventures, members coming and going, but the Goliath barbarian and elf rogue always surviving and continuing on, the Goliath in search of admittance into the halls of Valhalla and the elf as a way to fill his early years, seeing as he hadn’t even made it to his first century yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was what I could remember of a particularly memorable encounter in my D&D game run by my brother where I played an Eladrin Arcane Trickster Rogue/Bladesinger Wizard. His name was Vethkris Velazora and of you see the spell Velazora’s Ghostly Blade anywhere then that is a spell he/I created in game.


End file.
